The invention relates to a method for controlling an installation for a passenger transport which is provided with several drives, in particular an escalator or a moving walkway.
Japanese patent document JP 03147696 A relates to an escalator having horizontally extending transport sections which are connected to each other by transport sections which extend in an inclined manner. A drive is provided in one of the reversing areas of the transport. Another drive is arranged between inclined transport sections in the area of a horizontally extending transport section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,346 discloses a drive unit for passenger conveying systems, comprising a linear motor which is provided in the inclined transport section of the passenger conveying system. Herein, the linear motor is triggered electronically.
Japanese patent document JP 07-252073 describes a control device of a passenger conveying installation, comprising two drive motors which are triggered via frequency converters. Herein, the frequency converters are monitored by a control device.
Belgium Patent document BE 563031 discloses a generic passenger conveying installation.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,674 discloses a passenger conveying installation which is driven by a motor which comprises relatively small axial dimensions.